Momentos
by Andrea-Nami
Summary: una historia de romance por parte de la mejor pareja.....LuNa
1. un nuevo sentimiento

Capitulo 1(espero que les guste)

Capitulo 1(espero que les guste)

Un nuevo sentimiento

Un día como cualquier otro en el thousand sunny todo estaba tranquilo, hasta ahora…

-ussop, vamos a jugar!-dijo alegre luffy

-espera un momento….estoy terminando de arreglar mi bola explosiva-dijo ussop

-va a explotar como los fuegos artifiales?-dijo el doctor

-claro q si….ahora prepárense-dijo el tirador lanzándola al cielo que por si fuera poco no paso nada

-eh?-dijeron luffy y chopper

-no a pasado nada, ussop-dijo molesto luffy

-yo quería ver algo-dijo triste chopper

En eso aparece una explosión que lleno de colores todo el cielo, luffy y chopper se quedaron sorprendidos pero ussop no lo podía creer.

-no puede ser, a funcionado-dijo ussop-pensé q no iva a explotar-pensó.todo fue parte de mi plan

-ja! En serio ussop?-dijo luffy-fue genial

-si! Has otra ussop-dijo el reno

-claro!!

Comenzaron a jugar, a hacer ruido y a reírse…

-ya cállense!, no me dejan dormir (creo que ya saben de quien se trata)

-pero si tu duermes todo el día-le replico ussop

-jajaja, buena esa ussop-dijo riéndose luffy

Chopper también se comenzó a reír, en ese momento a ussop se le ocurrió una idea entonces se acerco lentamente a zoro y le quito sus katanas.

-oye….que estas asiendo!!-grito zoro

En eso comenzaron a correrce de zoro (pobre el que lo atrape primero), hacían desorden y no paraban.

Robin q estaba sentada leyendo, hasta que vio el alboroto y comenzó a reírse. En eso aparece nami…

-YA CALLENSE!! MALDICION!!-Grito nami-HACEN MUCHO ESCANDALO!!

Luego de eso se escucho un silencio, entonces apareció sanji.

-nami-swan, Robin-cwan, hora de comer-dijo enamorado sanji

-oigan idiotas, vallan a comer ahora-grito el cocinero

-si!! Comida, comida, comida-se emociono el capitán

Todos estaban sentados comiendo en la mesa, hasta que ussop notaba algo extraño.

-donde esta franky?

-ah…..-todos

-donde ese tonto-dijo nami

-yo se donde esta-respondió Robin-dijo que estaría ocupado toda la mañana, así que debería estar en su cuarto.

-estará construyendo algo?-dijo ussop

-jijijiji….-se reía el capitán

-de que te ríes luffy?-dijo chopper

-ah? No….de nada, de nada

-mmm...que extraño-dijo ussop

-bueno, no importa-dijo nami que se levantaba de su asiento

-a donde vas nami-swan-dijo triste sanji

-ya termine de comer así que me voy a mi cuarto a terminar mi mapa

Nami se fue a su habitación y se encerró para q no la molesten (ya saben como es ella)

-eso de los mapas que hace nami es muy difícil-dijo ussop con los brazos cruzados

-en serio? Como sabes eso?-pregunto el renito

-en realidad no le he dicho a nadie esto pero aparte de ser el mejor tirador fui navegante-dijo ussop con su mano en la barbilla.

-EN SERIO??-dijo sorprendido chopper

-no mientas-dijo zoro que estaba tomando una jarra de sake

-AH!! Me han descubierto

El capitán comenzó a reírse con la barriga llena.luego de eso pasaron unas cuantas horas, hasta que apareció franky.

-HOLA!! Ya regrese-dijo franky

-regresaste?!-dijo zoro, sanji y ussop al mismo tiempo

-eh estado tratando de construir un waver para luffy y….

-QUE??-dijeron todos menos luffy y Robin

-que….como….porque le has construido un waver a luffy??-dijo ussop

-si, si, es cierto-dijo chopper

-yo pensé que luffy era un desastre cuando se subía al waver?-dijo sanji

-valla, entonces lo odias tanto para matarlo así?-dijo zoro con una risa burlona

-no, no….se equivocan-dijo franky-bueno….luffy me pidió que le construyera otro

-si, es cierto-dijo sonriente luffy

-y ahora que te pasa luffy? Quieres que te construya otro waver para que no puedas usarlo nunca?-dijo ussop riéndose de luffy

-jajaja…..!!-se rieron zoro, sanji y chopper

-cállate!! Claro que voy a poder usarlo-dijo molesto luffy

-ah…..ya entiendo-dijo Robin-quieres que nami te enseñe a manejarlo, no?

-si!, así es-dijo luffy con los brazos cruzados

-QUE!! No dejare que pases más tiempo con nami-swan, me oíste luffy?-dijo furioso sanji

-esperen….esperen, yo no e dicho que ya lo e terminado-afirmo franky-todavía falta un poco

-eh? Vamos franky, terminalo rápido-le suplico el capitán

-oí luffy, he dicho que esperes un poco mas

-luffy, te he dicho que no vas a pasar mas tiempo con nami-swan, acaso no escuchas?-dijo el cocinero

-creo que no vas a poder hacer nada ahora, luffy ya decidió-dijo zoro

-cállate!, no e pedido que me lo digas-dijo sanji molesto-marimo idiota!!

-que dijiste, cocinero enamorado?-dijo zoro sacando sus katanas

(Creo que ya saben que se comenzaron a pelear)

-oí luffy, hay algo que falta e toda esta locura-dijo ussop

-ah? Que es?

-nami aceptara en ayudarte?-dijo el tirador

-ah!!Maldición, olvide preguntarle

-idiota…

Nami ya estaba apunto de terminar su mapa cuando tocan la puerta

-quien es?!-dijo nami molesta

-soy yo, luffy

-que quieres!!

-oí nami, quiero pediste un favor

-ah….dios mío-suspiro nami-esta bien, pasa

-nami, nami, quiero pedirte un favor-repitió luffy

-si, que quieres?

-le he dicho a franky que me construya otro waver para que me enseñes a usarlo-dijo luffy feliz

-que? Otro waver?-pregunto nami

-si!….que dices nami?

-ah…bueno….nose

-vamos nami, por favor-le suplico luffy tomándole de las manos y arrodillándose

-que haces, idiota?-dijo nami sorprendida y a la ves molesta

-por favor nami…..di que si

-nose luffy, no creo que tenga tiempo para poder….

-que estas diciendo?, como me vas a enseñar si estas ocupada?

-oí espera….yo nunca he dicho que…-nami no supo que mas decir, en realidad no podía decirle la contraria a luffy…..era casi imposible

-ah….esta bien luffy, te voy a enseñar-dijo nami resignada

-en serio?!-dijo emocionado luffy-muchas gracias, en eso luffy se levanto y la abrazo muy fuerte

Nami se sorprendió de que luffy la halla abrazado, bueno nunca la había abrazado antes y se molesto pero en gran parte se sonrrojo y le gusto mucho.

-nami, te voy a avisar cuando el waver este listo-dijo luffy corriendo fuera de la habitación

Cuando luffy se fue, nami se sentó en su cama y comenzó a recordar lo que paso y a pensarlo

-que me paso? Porque no le grite como siempre? Acaso siento algo por luffy?-cuando nami dijo eso se sonrrojo más y comenzó a sacudirse la cabeza con sus manos.

-no puede ser!!

Luego de unos minutos luffy llego a la cubierta del barco y se encontró con los demás.

-ah! Ahí viene luffy!-dijo chopper

-no puedo creerlo, no tienes ningún golpe-dijo zoro sorprendido

-como te fue luffy?, nami acepto?-dijo ussop

-si! claro que acepto

-entonces yo me voy al trabajo-dijo franky

………………………..

**Espero que les halla gustado…..el próximo capitulo tratare de ponerlo más interesante y voy a poner también más momentos juntos con la mejor pareja LuNa.**

**Por favor envíenme reviews y/o opiniones para ver si lo hago mejor la próxima…….**

**Bye….XD!!**


	2. hoy fue un día especial

Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Hoy fue un día especial

Desde aquel dia, bueno se podría decir incidente franky ha estado trabajando mucho en el waver, todos estaban haciendo sus cosas como todos los días. Nami y Robin estaban en la cocina, una escribiendo y la otra leyendo. Hasta que Robin la nota un poco extraña a nami.

-nami, que te pasa?-dijo Robin

-eh? Ah! Nada, no te preocupes, estoy bien-respondió nami

-pero no has escrito nada y te la as pasado mirando la mesa todo el rato

-…………….

-pasa algo?

-nose……ni yo misma se-dijo triste nami

-has estado así desde que aceptaste enseñarle a luffy

-creo que…….no nada

-acaso no le quieres enseñar?-dijo Robin poniendo su mano en su mejilla

-ah? Que? No, no es eso-dijo nami mirando la mesa de nuevo-esta bien, te voy a contar, es que yo………

Y justo en ese momento alguien abre la puerta y era ussop.

-oigan! Bajen! Franky ya lo termino!-dijo alegre ussop

-que?-dijo nami

Ussop, nami y Robin fueron hacia la cubierta y encontraron el nuevo waver, era exactamente igual al original solo que con un poco de modificaciones. Luffy estaba saltando de alegría alrededor de su nuevo waver y dejo de saltar cuando vio a una persona.

-nami!!-Grito luffy-ya es hora!!

Nami ya sabía lo que le esperaba: un trabajo duro.

-vamos nami!!-grito luffy-al mar!!

-no, luffy-le dijo nami

-como que no?!-dijo luffy-tu me dijiste que si

-si, lose, pero tenemos que llegar a una isla, idiota!-le regaño nami

-tengo que esperar?-dijo triste el capitán

-así es

-esta bien-dijo luffy con los brazos cruzados

-oigan, tiene instalado cosas nuevas-dijo franky

-y?-respondió nami

-tengo que enseñarte a ti para que le enseñes a este idiota

-mmm...….no esta bien así-respondió nami-yo ya sabre que hacer

-en serio?!-dijo ussop asustado

-todos, tengan cuidado-dijo zoro

-nami-swan en el waver se ve hermosa-dijo sanji con un corazón en el ojo

-todavía no se ha subido, sanji-dijo chopper

-yosh!!, esta decidido! Vamos a una isla!-dijo emocionado luffy

-capitán-san?-dijo Robin

-que pasa?

-llegamos a una isla, esta justo en frente nuestro-dijo Robin señalando la dirección

-en serio?-dijo luffy-genial!!

-valla, eso si que fue rápido-dijo zoro sonriente

-si, tienes razón-dijo ussop

-por fin, voy a ver a nami-swan en el waver-dijo sanji dando vueltas en el mismo lugar

-en ese caso, yo voy a comprar libros de medicina-dijo el renito entusiasmado

-puedo acompañarte, doctor-san?-dijo Robin

-claro!!

-yo, voy a comprar algunas herramientas nuevas-dijo franky

Todos estaban entusiasmados, menos nami. Nami se quedo sorprendida y no podía creerlo.

-no puede ser….!!-dijo llorando nami

Llegaron por fin a una isla, era una cuidad grande, tenia de todo. Todos los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-y ahora quien va a cuida el barco?-dijo ussop

-mmm...…vamos a ver….-comenzó a pensar nami-chopper!! Tú quédate

-que!! Porque yo!!

-navegadora-san, yo y doctor-san íbamos a salir de compras a una librería-dijo Robin

-eh?, entonces….

-yo me voy a quedar-dijo zoro

-en serio?-dijo nami-bien, tu quédate y espéranos

-no salgas del barco, porque si no, no vas a poder encontrar el camino de regreso-dijo sanji que se estaba alejando del barco

-que dijiste, maldito?-dijo zoro-regresa!!

-ya basta!!-les regaño nami

Después de eso, todos los chicos se fueron y los únicos que se quedaron en el barco fueron zoro, nami y luffy.

-bien!, ya esta todo listo-dijo nami sacudiendo sus manos

-oye nami, estas segura de esto?-dijo zoro

-eh? A que te refieres?

-bueno…..serás capas de poder enseñarle?

-claro que si! Luffy no es tan tonto

En ese momento se escucha un sonido fuerte, zoro y nami salieron de la cocina y encuentran a luffy en el piso con el waver encima.

-ayúdenme!!-pidió luffy

-ah………….-suspiraron zoro y nami al mismo tiempo

-estas segura, nami?-pregunto zoro de nuevo

-ahora que lo dices…….no se

Zoro fue donde estaba luffy y le quito el waver de encima.

-gracias, zoro

-muy bien, vamos luffy-dijo nami-pero luffy tu vas a manejar el waver hasta donde yo te diga

-que? Estas loca, nami?-dijo sorprendido luffy-aun no se ni controlarlo y me pides que lo maneje?

-creo que tienes razón……entonces yo lo voy a manejar

Luego de eso nami comenzó a manejar el nuevo waver con luffy atrás.

-en serio hizo modificaciones en este waver-comenzó a pensar nami

-mira eso!!-grito luffy

-que?

-es arena!!-dijo luffy

-si luffy, claro que es arena-dijo nami sarcástica-acaso no sabias que existía?

-no es eso, me refiero a que ese lugar esta bien

-creo que tienes razón

Nami desvía el waver hasta la costa donde apuntaba luffy y paro.

-muy bien luffy, ya es hora

-Bien!!

-tienes alguna idea de como tienes que comenzar?-le pregunto nami

-mmm...…bueno….-comenzó a pensar luffy-subirme y manejarlo?

-bien, no tienes idea de cómo comenzar-dijo nami que se acercaba al waver

-que estas asiendo?-pregunto el capitán

-voy a manejarlo para que te fijes bien como lo tienes que hacer, presta mucha atención luffy

Nami se lanzo al mar y comenzó a manejarlo, luffy se sentó y comenzó a observar como le había dicho nami.

-_lo hace parecer tan fácil-_pensó luffy

-luffy!!-llamo nami-lo primero es tener mucho equilibrio!! Después tienes que controlarlo bien!! Luego si tienes esas dos cosas podrás manejarlo sin problemas!!

Luffy solo escuchaba lo que decía nami, luego nami regreso y paro

-bien luffy, es tu turno-dijo nami

-esta bien

Cuando luffy se subió, no sabia que hacer, estaba completamente en blanco.

-nami……-dijo luffy preocupado-si me caigo al mar, me vas a rescatar, no?

-eh? Claro luffy, no seas tonto

-gracias!! Bien ahora si estoy listo-dijo luffy preparándose para acelerar

-_esta es la segunda vez que luffy me da las gracias-_pensaba nami-_creo que debería ir con el por las dudas_

-luffy espera, voy contigo

-ah? No se suponía que tu ibas a estar mirando como manejo el waver?-dijo luffy confundido

-si, pero tengo que ir contigo para que no hagas ninguna tontería

-estonces esta bien

Nami se puso atrás de luffy, ya estaba todo listo para comenzar.

-acelera!!-dijo nami, pero fue un gran error que le aya dicho eso porque luffy acelero y se fue como un rayo al mar. Iba a toda velocidad, era muy fuerte; nami comenzó a gritar y luffy se estaba divirtiendo como siempre.

-FRENA!! FRENA!! IDIOTA!!-gritaba nami

-porque?

-ESTAMOS LLENDO DEMACIADO RAPIDO!! IDIOTA!!-le gritaba nami

-no, es muy divertido-se reía luffy

Luffy no quería detenerse, es mas iba más rápido que antes (creo que ya sabe manejarlo); en el caso de nami, ella tenía miedo de caerse así que ella se agarro más fuerte de luffy para no caerse. Todo estaba llendo bien (por así decirlo) luffy pierde el control, el waver sale volando y cae al mar junto con nami y luffy. Nami sale a la superficie pero luffy no estaba.

-_luffy?-_pensó nami-luffy, donde estas!!; nami ya sabia en donde estaría: en el fondo del mar. Nami se zambullo y comenzó a buscar a luffy, lo encontró a luffy tratando de nadar desesperado, nami lo llevo a la orilla y luffy comenzó a escupir agua.

-ahh…….eso a estado cerca-dijo luffy suspirando

Pero cuando dijo eso recibió un golpe departe de nami.

-que te pasa?-dijo adolorido luffy

-ERES UN IDIOTA!! YO TE DIJE QUE FRENARAS Y NO LO HICISTE!!, PUDIMOS AVER MUERTO!!

-si lo se, pero tu quisiste acompañarme además me dijiste que me ibas a rescatar cuando me callera al mar-dijo luffy triste

-si pero……bueno tu……nada ya no importa-dijo nami apartando su mirada de la de luffy

-nami, aun estas molesta?-pregunto triste luffy

Se notaba que nami todavía seguía molesta

-nami……lo siento-dijo luffy bajando su mirada-aceptaste en ayudarme y me dijiste que te hiciera caso en todo pero no lo hice, por eso lo siento.

Nami al escuchar eso se quedo mirando a luffy pero no supo que decir.

-_que lindo, disculpándose por eso. Creo que no debería estar molesta con el, mejor será que lo disculpe-_pensaba nami-oye luffy…..

-eh?-dijo luffy mirando a nami

-ya no importa, no te preocupes………ya paso todo-dijo nami poniendo su mejor sonrisa para luffy, eso hiso que luffy de nuevo se lazara encima de nami y la abrazara.

-jajaja!!…….gracias nami-dijo luffy feliz

-eh?...luffy, no hagas eso-decía nami roja-pero lo dijo tan despacio que luffy no escucho nada.

Nami se sentía cómoda en ese momento pero no debía dejar que el haga eso.

-luffy, ya es tarde…..tenemos que irnos-dijo nami que lo apartaba a luffy de ella

-en serio?-dijo luffy que no se había dado cuenta que ya estaba la puesta de sol, ni siquiera nami.

-ya vámonos luffy-dijo nami que levantaba el waver

-oye nami, yo lo voy a llevar-dijo luffy sonriente

-ah? Esta bien

Ellos dos comenzaron a caminar hacia el thousand sunny, luffy estaba feliz pero nami no dejaba de pensar en "eso".

-_jijiji…….que bueno, hoy fue un día especial-_pensó nami que caminaba feliz también.

**Esperen!! Esto aun no acaba…el próximo capitulo voy a hacerlo mejor aun, así que no se pierdan el próximo episodio………jajajaja!!**

**Quisiera que dejaran reviews……bueno ya me voy…**

**Bye……XD!!**


	3. ya lo sabias!

Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

Ya lo sabias?!

--

Después de lo de ese día, todo volvió a hacer normal (algo así). En la mañana siguiente todos fueron a desayunar y la única que no fue, fue nami.

-eh? Y ahora nami donde esta?-pregunto ussop

-que has dicho? Nami-swan no esta?-dijo asustado sanji

-ahora en ves de franky no esta nami? Que pasa aquí?-dijo zoro

-estará enferma?-dijo chopper preocupado

-yo voy a ver-dijo Robin que se levantaba de su asiento

Luffy escucho toda la conversación pero no dijo nada. Robin llego a la habitación de nami y toco la puerta pero no respondía nadie, así que ella entro de todas formas. Puso su mirada en la cama de nami y ahí estaba lo obvio, nami aun estaba echada en su cama totalmente tapada de pies a cabeza, parece como si no quisiera que la miraran.

-nami……..nami, despierta-decía Robin tocándole el hombro para que se despertara-ya es de día, es hora de desayunar

Nami se despertó pero tenía un aspecto de muy cansada.

-que pasa Robin?-decía nami sobandoce su ojo

-nami porque no te has despertado ya? Estas enferma?

-no, no es eso

-quieres contarme……-dijo Robin con un tono de calma

-bueno……-decía nami insegura-esta bien, es que yo…….

Justo en ese momento abren la puerta o mejor dicho la tiran y se golpea contra la pared.

-nami-swannnn-decía sanji preocupado-estas bien? Estas enferma? Tienes hambre?

-quieres que te revise para ver si estas enferma?-dijo chopper que tenia su botiquín de medicina

-no chicos…..estoy bien, no se preocupen-dijo nami sonriendo

En ese momento entran también franky y zoro que se asustaron por la bulla anteriormente.

-que esta suced…….AH!!-Grito franky-quien fue el imbecil que rompió la puerta!!

-ah? Fui yo franky-dijo sanji que no le preocupaba mucho

-maldito!! Tú vas a reparar esto porque si no te voy a patear el trasero, entendiste!!-dijo franky preparándose para pegarle.

-jajaja……te lo has ganado por idiota-se reía zoro

-que has dicho, idiota?-dijo sanji acercándose a zoro-solo hice esto porque estaba muy preocupado por nami-swan.

-igual sigues siendo un ero-Cook-dijo zoro que sacaba sus katanas

-esta bien soy eso pero yo no quisiera ser un demente que agita sus espadas sin control

-eh? que pasa aquí?-dijo ussop que entraba al cuarto-ahhhhh……!!alguien ha roto la puerta franky!!

Todos estaban asiendo bulla justo dentro del cuarto de nami pero esta persona no permitió más esto.

-chicos…….

Todos voltearon en dirección de la voz.

-ya……….LARGENSE DE AQUÍ!!-grito nami que los boto a todos menos a Robin claro de una patada fuera de su habitación.

-estas bien?-pregunto de nuevo Robin

-no, no creo…….estoy muy estresada ahora-dijo nami tocándose la frente

-me quieres contar ya?

-eh? mmm……creo que…..esta bien-dijo nami sentándose el la silla que estaba cerca de su escritorio.

-nami estoy segura de que algo te paso ayer mientras no estábamos-dijo Robin sacándole a la fuerza lo que tiene que decir.

-esta bien……voy a ser breve-dijo nami tomando aire-e estado pensando en esto por un tiempo y e llegado a la conclusión de………de……..

-eh?-dijo Robin

-que me gusta luffy!!……….-termino diciendo nami gritando que en realidad fue un poco extraño.

-ehhh? En serio?-dijo Robin sonriendo-pues……bien por ti

-no es para bromear Robin……estoy un poco avergonzada

-de que? No seas tonta, jajaja…….lo único que tienes que hacer es decírselo, no?

-que!! No puedo

-porque? No decías que te gusta el capitán?-dijo Robin confundida

-es eso mismo…….porque me gusta-dijo nami-no debería gustarme luffy

-oh! vamos nami, eso no es malo-dijo Robin-al contrario es lindo que te guste alguien

-es que aparte de ese problema tengo otro-dijo nami que puso una miraba triste a Robin-no se si me va a corresponder

-eh?

-y si me dice que no? Mi vida va a terminar, no voy a hacer la misma de antes-decía nami que se agarraba la cabeza

-te preocupa eso? Además si esto no funciona ustedes pueden terminar siendo buenos nakamas

-Robin me estas apoyando o estas en contra mía?-dijo nami que estaba mas triste que antes

-pero aun así debes intentarlo, porque te vas a estar deprimiendo más y más y bueno…….no vas a hacer la misma de antes

-eso fue lo que yo dije al principio!!-dijo nami gritando-ay!! Porque me sucede esto a mí? Porque yo?

-hazme caso…….vamos nami, puedes hacerlo-dijo Robin alentándola-yo te voy a ayudar

-pero……no creo que……esta bien pero no quiero estar sola en esto-dijo nami decidida-quiero tu ayuda

-esta bien

Cuando termino la conversación nami y Robin se dirigieron a la cocina para poder al fin desayunar tranquilas.

-ah! Nami-swan, ya estas bien?-dijo sanji enamorado-te e preparado un desayuno especial para que recuperes tus fuerzas

-gracias, sanji-Kun-dijo nami tranquila

-si te sientes mal solo avísame, nami-dijo chopper

-si, si, gracias chopper-dijo nami-franky, puedes reparar la puerta?

-esta bien-dijo un poco molesto franky-solo porque si no lo hago me vas a matar

-eh? Luffy donde esta?-dijo nami que lo buscaba

-luffy termino de comer y se fue a su cuarto-dijo ussop

-estará enfermo?-pregunto nami preocupada

-no, porque ya lo revise cuando dijo que se iba a su cuarto-dijo chopper

-entonces voy a ir a visitarlo-dijo nami que se levantaba de su asiento

Nami salio de la cocina y nadie dijo nada cuando se fue.

-y a ella que le pasa? Desde cuando es tan buena con luffy?-dijo zoro

-quien sabe…….-dijeron todos

Robin no dijo nada y sonrío un poco. Nami llego a la puerta de la habitación de luffy y ella toco la puerta.

-adelante……

Nami hizo caso a la orden y entro. Encontró a luffy echado en su cama con su sombrero tapando su cara.

-luffy?-dijo nami-estas bien?

-si-dijo luffy sin quitar el sombreo de su cara

-pero tu siempre cuando terminas de desayunar juegas con chopper y ussop todo el día-dijo nami consiguiendo respuestas

-si, es cierto pero ahora me siento un poco cansado y no quiero hacer nada hoy día-dijo luffy sin mostrar ninguna emoción

-eh?, esta bien-dijo nami triste-nos vemos mas tarde

Dicho esto nami salio de la habitación de luffy muy triste y se dirigió a la cocina. Cuando llego no encontró a nadie solo a Robin que estaba leyendo.

-y? como te fue?-dijo Robin dejando de leer

-eh? No nada, no paso nada-dijo nami sentándose en su sitio-luffy esta muy extraño, es raro que no quiera hacer nada ahorita

-Si, tienes razón-dijo Robin-le pasara algo al capitán-san?

-………

-cuando piensas decírselo?-pregunto Robin

-que? Aun no estoy preparada para esto

-en serio? A mi parecer no hay que estar preparada para confesarle tu amor a alguien, es solo cuestión de que realmente te guste esa persona y no te importa nada más.

-pero cuando podré decirle?-dijo desesperada nami

-que te parece esta noche…

-que?! Esta noche?! Estas loca?-dijo nami asustada-no puedo, es muy pronto

-nami, quieras o no lo vas a hacer de todas maneras

-si……….esta bien-dijo de inmediato nami

Nami se fue a su cuarto después de la conversación y Robin se quedo en la cocina leyendo. Luego pasaron unas cuantas horas pero todavía no se hacia de noche, recién era la tarde. Alguien abrió la puerta de la cocina y Robin se dio cuenta rápido de quien era.

-capitán-san……..que bueno que este aquí-dijo Robin feliz

-si……-luffy se sentó en frente de Robin, parecía que quería algo.

-que pasa capitán-san?-pregunto Robin-te preocupa algo?

-bueno……quisiera preguntarte algo

-que?

-nami me esta ocultando algo?-dijo luffy serio

-que? A que te refieres?-Robin se hacia la que no sabia

-Robin, no me gusta que me mientan

-quieres decir que…….

-así es-respondió luffy

-que?! Ya lo sabias?!-dijo sorprendida Robin

**Bueno…..hasta aquí el capitulo, en realidad no tuve mucho tiempo porque me estaban botando de la computadora (fue mi hermana).**

**Nos vemos……**

**Bye……XD!!**


	4. dime que me quieres

Dime la verdad…

**Dime que me quieres**

**--**

-que?! Ya lo sabias?!-pregunto Robin sorprendida

-así es

-pero……acaso estabas oyendo la conversación? Toda la conversación? Como hiciste eso sin darme cuenta?

-yo fui al cuarto de nami cuando todos ya habían regresado a la cocina porque sabia que ella también me iba a pegar, llegue y me escondí a fuera del cuarto de nami y escuche que estaba conversando contigo de algo importante, así que quise escuchar para ver si le ocurría algo malo a nami y bueno escuche todo, por eso quiero que me digas que me esta ocultando-termino diciendo luffy

-acaso no lo sabes ya? Si tú ya escuchaste todo-dijo Robin que no entendía

-me refiero a sus sentimientos-dijo luffy un poco triste-que esta ocultando en realidad…

-así que eso era……esta bien capitán-san-dijo Robin-si quieres respuestas…nami te las puede dar.

-eh? Como dices?

-yo no puedo decirle nada, lo siento-dijo Robin sonriendo-si habla con nami estoy segura que ella le puede responder todas sus preguntas y…….

-y?-dijo luffy queriendo terminar lo quería decir Robin

-y quizás también la alegre un poco-termino diciendo Robin

En cuanto Robin termino de hablar salio de la cocina para dejarlo a solas a luffy.

Luffy se quedo en la cocina hasta terminada la tarde (eso hace cuando piensa), cuando alguien abrió la puerta y era sanji.

-EH!! Luffy que haces aquí!!-grito sanji porque pensaba que se estaba robando comida

-nada, no estoy robando comida-dijo luffy sin mirarlo

Sanji no dijo nada porque sabia que estaba diciendo la verdad, así que el fue a cocinar para que coman todos en la noche.

-luffy, que quieres para comer?-pregunto sanji porque luffy no estaba normal como siempre

-eh? Me vas a dejar decidir?-dijo luffy feliz

-claro que si…..solo porque esta ves no has robado comida-dijo sanji

-que bien!!-grito luffy-entonces quiero carne!! Mucha carne!!

-enseguida…..-dijo sanji que empezaba a cocinar

Después de unos momentos sanji llamo a los chicos para comer, aparecieron todos y al final la última que apareció en la cocina fue nami.

Nami recorrió con su mirada todo el cuarto y encontró a la persona que buscaba, se sentó en su sitio y no dijo nada. Todos empezaron a comer y a conversar pero la única que no decía nada fue nami, en cambio luffy estaba normal comiendo y hablando como siempre.

-nami, terminaste el mapa que has estado haciendo?-pregunto zoro

-eh?...a si, ya lo termine-respondió nami inquieta

Nami no dijo nada más y siguió comiendo pero la persona que estaba comiendo al frente suyo parecía no importarle nada en ese momento…todos terminaron de comer y ya se estaban yendo a sus respectivas habitaciones pero las únicas que aun se quedaron en la cocina fueron nami y Robin.

-que pasa nami?-pregunto Robin

-mejor…….nos olvidamos de esto-dijo nami-no quiero saber si le gusto o no, ya no importa

-que? De que hablas? No puedes hacer eso-dijo Robin

-claro que puedo…-dijo triste nami

-_justo cuando el capitán-san te iba a hablar sobre eso…tu desistes-_pensó Robin

-mejor me voy a mi habitación, nos vemos mañana-dijo nami

Robin solo se quedo mirándola y no pudo decirle nada. Nami llego a su habitación y lo que hizo fue echarse en su cama y no levantarse para nada, no quería pensar en nada. Todos ya estaban durmiendo pero a luffy le tocaba cuidar, así que se quedo despierto. Robin aprovecho eso para poder hablar con el un rato.

-hola, capitán-san-dijo Robin sonriendo

-eh? Robin no deberías estar aquí, ve a dormir

-si, es cierto pero quería preguntarle algo-dijo Robin que se sentaba a su lado

-que es?

-dime……capitán-san, siente algo por nami?

-si siento algo por nami? A que te refieres con eso?-dijo luffy que no entendía

-que? Como que no sabes?-dijo Robin-no se supone que escuchaste la conversación que tuve con nami, así que ya deberías saber que responder

-entonces me estas diciendo que te diga si me gusta o no?-dijo al fin luffy

-si, así es pero si no quieres decírmelo no importa

-la verdad es que aun no creo que le gusto-dijo luffy pensando

-en serio? Porque dices eso?-pregunto Robin curiosa

-bueno…es que no has visto como me trata?-dijo luffy triste-siempre me pega por pequeñas cosas, me grita y no me soporta

-así que era eso? Te preocupa que ella haya cambiado de opinión sobre ti?-dijo Robin

-……..

-no te preocupes por eso, estoy segura que le sigues gustando

-entonces que debería hacer?-pregunto luffy

-ir y decirle que te gusta……es muy fácil

-que? Pero ella ya se fue a dormir, no quiero despertarla

-OH vamos capitán-san, no seas tan modesto-dijo Robin

-no, no es eso……es que si la despierto ella me va a pegar por ir a esa hora a su habitación-dijo luffy asustado

-ahhh…..es eso, no?-dijo Robin pensando-no te preocupes ella nunca esta dormida a esta hora, siempre esta haciendo sus mapas o echada en su cama sin hacer nada.

-que? En serio?

-si……aun tienes tiempo capitán-san

-es que……que le voy a decir?-dijo luffy-acaso le voy a decir: eh estado pasando por acá y quise visitarte? Si digo eso me va a matar…

-jajaja…..no capitán-san, no debes decir eso-dijo riéndose Robin-solo tienes que decirle porque se comporto así hoy, tan extraña…..tu sabes, lo de hoy

-ahhhh eso…..entonces esta bien-dijo luffy-pero tengo que cuidar el….

-no te preocupes, yo voy a estar aquí

-gracias, Robin-dijo luffy

Luffy se levanto y camino hasta la habitación de nami, llego y toco la puerta pero no respondía nadie, volvió a tocar la puerta de nuevo un poco mas fuerte hasta que le respondieron……

-pase……

Luffy entro y la encontró a nami sentada en su cama. Cuando nami subió su mirada para ver quien había entrado no se había dado cuenta de que era luffy.

-luffy!! Eres tú!!-Dijo nami sorprendida-que……que haces aquí!!

-bueno…es que yo vine para preguntarte porque has estado actuando así todo el día-dijo luffy nervioso de que lo botara a patadas

-que? Solo por eso?-dijo nami

-s…s….si-dijo luffy asustado

Nami bajo su cabeza y parecía que le iba a pegar. Luffy por eso estaba asustado.

-luffy…-dijo nami sin levantar su cabeza-gracias!!

Comenzó a llorar nami de la nada (que raro).

-eh?-luffy no entendía

-gracias por preocuparte por mi!! TT-dijo nami que seguía llorando

-oye nami no es para tanto-dijo luffy tratando de calmarla un poco

Después de unos minutos nami se calmo. Nadie dijo nada, se quedaron mudos durante un buen rato. Parecía como si estuvieran hablándose mentalmente.

-nami, tienes algo que decirme?-dijo luffy saliendo del silencio

-……..

-nami, contéstame….-dijo luffy serio-en serio no quieres hablarme ahorita?

-……..

-bien, entiendo…….entonces me voy. En eso luffy se para salir de una ves del cuarto hasta que lo detienen…….

-espera……

Luffy volteo y la vio a nami muy triste, así que el volvió a sentarse al lado de ella.

-sabes que?-dijo al fin nami-cuando era pequeña después de que mi madre muriera y me aliara en banda de los piratas de arlong, yo estaba muy sola, no tenia a mi hermana conmigo……a mi lado pero cuando me salvaste de ellos con los chicos pues sabia realmente que ya no iba a estar sola pero tenia mucho miedo de que me lastimaran así que……

-de que estas hablando!!-dijo luffy molesto-acaso pensaste que te iba a lastimar? Como? De que forma?

-me refiero a……

-que!! Vamos dime ya-dijo luffy que no entendía

-me refiero a mis sentimientos!!-grito nami

-que?-dijo luffy sin comprender aun

-es porque me gustas-dijo nami comenzando a llorar (de nuevo ¬¬) -es que creía que si te confesaba lo que sentía por ti pensaba que no me ibas a aceptar, por eso tenia miedo de decírtelo por eso.

Luffy no dijo nada de nada. Solo se quedo escuchando lo que nami estaba diciendo hasta que terminara de hablar.

-eh? Así que era eso?

-que?-dijo nami secándose las lagrimas

-solo te preocupaba eso? Jajaja……no seas tonta-dijo riéndose luffy-solo me hubieras dicho eso al principio porque yo también pienso lo mismo.

-eh?

-me refiero a que tu también me gustas, jajaja-le dijo riéndose luffy-no te preocupes por nada porque yo voy a estar acompañándote siempre.

-luffy……-dijo nami-eres un tonto………porque dejas el suspenso para el final………

-lo siento-dijo riéndose luffy-luego de la disculpa luffy se acerco a nami y la abrazo lo que hizo que nami se calmara

Después de la conversación entretenida, luffy se fue donde estaba Robin para que ella ya se fuera a dormir pero antes de eso Robin pidió que le contara lo que paso. Bueno…..llego la mañana y ya era hora de desayunar así que todos fueron a la cocina. Nami fue la ultima en llegar a la cocina pero estaba de muy buen humor.

-eh? Paso algo nami? Te veo diferente-dijo ussop

-que? No, nada……es que estoy de buen humor-dijo nami sonriendo-siempre estoy así

-que?? En serio??-dijo zoro sorprendido

-estoy seguro de que algo va a pasar-dijo franky con escalofríos

-ya cállense!! Nami-swan-siempre esta así de muy buen humor y además esta siempre muy hermosa todos los días-dijo sanji con un corazón en el ojo

Nami se sentó al lado de luffy, es seguida sanji sirve la comida para todos y comenzaron a comer, a conversar y a pelearse como siempre. Robin estaba muy feliz de que haya terminado así. Nami veía como luffy se metía en las peleas de sanji y zoro y también como comía un montón de comida que se atragantaba. Lo normal era que nami los regañara a todos por estar asiendo tonterías pero esta vez no lo hizo, ella también quería divertirse un poco junto a la persona que la va a hacer feliz siempre.

Fin.

**--**

**Creo que aquí acaba la historia pero esa no va hacer la única que voy a hacer...también voy a hacer otras sobre los piratas mugiwaras y también uno que otro personaje nuevo jajaja…….**

**Bye……XD!!**


End file.
